What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?
What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? is the 15th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Starfish *Franny *Toy Giraffe *Toy Monkey Summary Steve invites the viewers into the house as he and Blue learn new games to play. Recap This article needs a recap. Watch the episode link below. Quotes *Steve: Let's play again. *Blue: (barking "No") *Steve: No? You don't want to play this game again? *Blue: (barking "No!") again *Steve: Well, how about we learn a new game? *Steve: What a great idea! We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what game Blue wants to learn. Trivia/Goofs *This episode is actually called What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?. *This is the second time Steve juggles. This first was The Trying Game. *When Steve says "Our Third Clue!", he used his early Season 1 voice. *Several recurring toys (like the rubber duck, the blue teddy bear, and blue versions of the toy giraffe and the toy monkey) appear in this episode. *After the mailtime song, you can hear a very quiet older mailbox sound from "Snack Time". *This is one of two episodes in a row where both of the first two clues are drawn in the living room. Gallery What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_001.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_002.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_003.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_004.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_005.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_006.jpg Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme What Game Does Blue Want To Learn.gif What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_007.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_008.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_009.jpg|Numbers What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_010.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_011.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_012.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_013.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_014.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_015.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_016.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_017.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_018.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_019.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_020.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_021.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_022.jpg|Chalk MAIL!!_36.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_023.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_024.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_025.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_026.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_027.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_028.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_029.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_030.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_031.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_032.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_033.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_034.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_035.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_036.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_037.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_038.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_039.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_040.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_041.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_042.jpg|Shape (hopstotch board) What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_043.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_044.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_045.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_046.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_047.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_048.jpg What Game Does Blue Want to Learn_049.jpg People Running.png Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/4258a1e0-e083-4b34-8464-677c0114f98a Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:2nd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Felt Friends Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song